Eternal Dark
by Simone Robinson
Summary: When someone pulls a gun on your baby brother, you don't have a choice anymore. There is no choice. If your brother, defenseless and at the mercy of your enemy. Has a gun pointed at his head. You comply, you have no choice. No matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

**E **t e r n a l**. D **a r k

* * *

_"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."_ - **William Goldman**

**

* * *

**

**Leonardo**

_Guns._

Dangerous. Accurate. Deadly.

Dishonorable in combat. Devastating in the wrong hands.

When someone pulls a gun on your baby brother… you don't have a choice anymore. There _is_no choice. If your brother, defenseless and at the mercy of your enemy…. Has a gun pointed at his head. You comply… you have no choice… no matter what the cost…

_No matter what._

Darkness. That's all I can see.

It's freezing cold and the floor is hard, rough and damp. Of all the things that have happened to me… every time I could say that I had fought my best, been alert and aware, that Id never given up. Not this time.

I try to move but the chains holding me are tied to tight, biting into my skin. There's no way I can go anywhere. I have nothing to get out with…. They've taken my swords…. My katana that I've had for so long, since I've started as a ninja… they've been through everything…. They broke them… just like that… snapped them…right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it… I…. I could do… nothing.

I sigh and lean back on the steel bars behind me. They're rusted and rough but still to strong to have any hope of breaking.

Staring into the darkness, my thoughts drift to my brothers…. At least they're safe… they don't have to pay for my mistake… they don't have to be here… in this place… I don't think I could ever forgive myself it that had happened….

I wouldn't wish them here for anything but….. My heart clenches as I think of them….. I wish….

…_.I wish I wasn't so alone…._

***0***

_**The lair**_

"It's been 2 months! Two freakin' months!" Raphael paced angrily, balling his hands into fists.

"I know Raph…. We're looking as hard as we can-" Don answered quietly, turning his chair to face his brother.

"Well it aint good enough!" The red clad turtle raged, slamming his fist into the wall. The plaster cracked, bits of dust falling to the ground.

Donatello sighed, "We go on patrol every night, I'm searching reports for anything suspicious and we've got everyone we know helping and on the look out… what more can we do?"

"We can go out and damn-well look harder!" Raphael spun on his heels, heading towards the lift doors.

"Raph! Come back, we can't go out in the middle of the day!" the youngest of the two leaped up from his seat, running after his hot-headed brother.

Don grabbed Raph's shoulder but was shrugged of angrily as Raphael was jerked to a stop.

"Master Splinter said to stay in the lair!" he tied desperately

"Stop Don. Stop tryin' ta take Leo's place." Raphael growled angrily, turning again to face his younger bother, staring him down, his eyes blazing.

Don was momentarily thrown at his brother's statement, "What? I-I don't-"

"Forget it…" Raph muttered, walking away from his brother, this time in the direction of the staircase, heading towards his room.

"Raph…" Don called softly.

His brother didn't turn around.

'I just don't wanna loose another brother." Don whispered at his retreating back as it disappeared from view.

Sighing heavily, the purple clad turtle turned and headed back towards the lab. He paused as he passed the dojo. The open entrance way was dark, lacking the usual light that could be seen drifting from the closed door at any hour of the day. It was deathly quiet.

_Where_are_you Leo…?_

Shaking his head he closed the door softly.

Mikey sat in the dark room, cross legged on the low bed. Faint voices drifted up from downstairs but he ignored it. It was happening often now… almost as often as it use to with Leo and Raph…

_Leo…_

Mikey clenched the blanket tightly in his hand, staring down in the darkness. There was a click and light flooded through the crack in the door casting a dim, gloomy light to see by.

The orange clad turtle sighed, his gaze drifting around the room, taking in everything. He stared at the neatly placed books, stacked on the shelf, the half used candles, the kanji pictures that hung on the wall.

He clutched the soft blue sheet beneath his fingers as his eyes fell on the family picture, placed next to the incense. Don was there, leaning casually on his Bo, a soft smile on his face. Mikey was next, Slung in between his two older brothers, arms over both Don and Raph's shoulders, grinning happily. Raph was smiling too, his hand rested on Leonardo's shoulder.

Leo had his usual, soft, half smile on his face and was looking content…. They all looked so happy, so perfect… just like it should be. Like it had been… before.

Mikey shook his head and tore his gaze from the picture, continuing to scan the room. His eyes fall on the swords… Leo's katanas, mounted in their holders. He got up slowly and walked over to the opposite wall. He reached out and softly brushed the hilts with his finger tips.

Slipping his hand down, he touched a piece of soft fabric, worn supple by years of use. Mikey touched it gently letting the bandana tails twine in his fingers.

The light flicked off and he was left in the darkness. Mikey let his head drop forward, hitting the wall gently with a soft thud.

He stayed like that, breathing in the scent of the room, trying to keep the image of his brother in his head, the way he was in the picture… trying to keep his hope alive. Hope in Leonardo, hope in the face that he would see him again. Hope that he wasn't alone.

He barely flinched when the door creaked open. Soft footsteps padded into the room… too heavy to be Don… so Raph came there too.

The door shut again, Mikey made no sound as his older brother entered. The bed creaked with added weight as Raphael sat down. There was a soft sigh and Mikey quietly raised himself from the wall. Slowly, he made his way to the door, slipping out a quickly as he could.

Raph was too deep in thought to hear him leave.

***0***

_**Leonardo**_

The blackness was dark… oppressing… all consuming. Leonardo stared dully at the ground. The collar chafed his neck, his hands were tied painfully tight and his body was worn, he was too tired to move. Zit was freezing; his muscles throbbed and ached continuously.

He'd learned to live with it… the constant pain… ever since he'd come to this place. He'd thought he had experienced pain before...but it was nothing, nothing compared to this. This hell.

That day… that mistake. It had been his fault. He hadn't seen the attack coming and… it had almost cost him the thing he held most dear. His brother's life. One of his brothers had almost died that night…. Because of him. They had needed a specimen… just one, unharmed. Any others were … deposable.

Leo shuddered …_deposable_…

He'd taken the fall for his brother…

…this hell… he didn't have to go through it as well….

It was him or his brother….

No contest…. There was no choice….

***0***

_**The lair**_

Raphael stared at the ground in the darkened room as he leaned against the wall. Two months…. Two months since _it_happened. Since he'd let his brother down. Since Leonardo had disappeared. It he hadn't left the lair… if he'd listened then Leo wouldn't have had to go after him. He wouldn't have been so distracted. They would have seen the attack coming.

"_Raph, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Leonardo fumed, his voice rising_

"_What's life without risks? And there's no way those wanna be street punks coulda taken me down!" answered Raph, clenching his fists_

"_You're too impatient." Leo snarled "If we'd arrived a moment later you wouldn't be here right now! Don't you get that!"_

"_Do you honestly think I care what you have to say? News flash, Leo! I do what I want, when I want. Deal with it!" Raph's hands gripped his sai hilts a little firmer than necessary, his knuckles turning white._

"_Raphael…" Leo's voice was hard, an icy note to it_

"_Just Shut up Leo!" Raph shouted, "Just leave me the hell alone!"_

_Leonardo spoke with forced calm "I do what I must to protect this family. I am the leader, do as I say for once."_

"_And I don't do my best protectin' the family, is that what you're saying Leo?" Raph's voice was dangerously quiet "So far you aint been doing such a great job of it. You might think you're leader, but you aint got what it takes."_

"_Raphael!"_

_Raph clenched his teeth. "I'm done taking orders."_

_Before any of them could stop him Raph turned on his heels and ran out of the lair._

Leo….

Raph's hands balled into fists and he let out a low growl of anger. How could he have said that? He hadn't meant it. Not any of it. He knew how hard Leo tried… how hard he tried to protect his family. How hard he trained for them.

"_So far you aint been doing such a great job of it"_

How could he have said that when he knew how much that would hurt Leonardo…?

Angrily he drew back his fist and punched the wall. He felt the wall graze his skin, but he was too angry to care.

_What kind of brother was he?_

"Aaah!"

He hit the wall again, this time with more force, causing a crack to appear. Banging his head on the wall, he slumped forward.

_Leo had saved him… given himself up for him… after everything he had said and done… His big brother had taken the fall…_

Raphael breathed deeply, trying to gain control over his raging emotions.

_Leonardo was gone. Because of him._

_He could never forgive himself._

_What if that was the last thing that he ever said to him? What if he never got to apologize?_

Guilt flared up inside him, his throat ached and his eyes burned.

_What if the last thing he told his brother was that he wasn't good enough? He'd quit on Leonardo. Despite everything he had done for him…_

Raphael fell to the ground, supporting himself on the wall as tears coursed down his cheeks.

_What if he never saw him again?_

***0***

Raphael palmed his face, taking in a deep breath. Beyond the door he felt his little brother's presence. He knew his brother could feel his to. None of them moved, just waited for the other to so something, _anything_ to break the tension. Raph knew the task fell to him after a minute more passed in silence.

He knocked.

"Come in." The words were immediate, like the speaker had been waiting to say them. Raph supposed that that was correct.

He pushed the door open.

Donatello sat on his bed, staring blankly into space. He barely moved when his brother entered the room.

Raph found that he didn't know how to approach him, feeling awkward and out of place. He was used to his brother being busy. His eyes always bright with curiosity and intelligence. But never blank. Not like this.

He'd been on his way to ask Don if he'd found out anything else about Leonardo- but the words were stuck in his throat. He took a look at his brother for the first time in weeks, taking in the thin frame and paled skin, and he wondered just when exactly his brother had gotten this way. He didn't look well.

As if on queue, Donatello gave a muffled cough.

Raphael frowned, walking over to the bed, "Don…" He sat down slowly, "Ya feelin' okay, bro?"

Don looked up at him, a sad attempt at a smile on his lips, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Raph."

Raph…. His own name sounded weird coming from Donatello's mouth. Or at least when it was spoken so softly and without anger. For most part Don just sounded tired and Raph realized the strain this must be putting on him. The strain that Raph himself had put on his brother.

A minute passed in silence.

"I can't find anything."

Don sounded dejected, broken, and so, so very _empty_ that it made Raph start. Donatello should never sound empty.

"You will Don…" He volunteered in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"No Raph. I Cant."

The words sent a shiver up Raphael's spine. Don truly believed this.

"Donnie…"

"I Can't Raph!" Donatello leaped up from his bed, "Don't you get it? I've tried and tried and I just-"

Donatello balled his hands into fists, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"You don't…." He grimaced, shoulders shaking with the effort of holding himself together.

Raphael knew he should do something. If he were Mikey he could have just given Don a hug that would have made everything better. If he was Leo, maybe he could have avoided this in the first place, he could have spoken softly to Donatello in the way that he had and calmed him down. Hugged him tightly and given him all the comfort in the world.

If only Leo was there.

Raph watched his brother mutely, as he spun on his heels and practically ran out the room.

He could only watch like the usless excuse for a brother that he was. And wish with all his heart that it was him that was missing and not his older brother.

Because everyone needed Leonardo.

He buried his face in his hands, grimacing.

Everyone needed Leo, and he just wasn't there…

Mikey watched in silence and Donatello hurried past him. He glanced at the glass in his hand. It figured that he'd just go to fetch something to drink and drama would happen.

He sighed, thinking back to just weeks before Leo had gone missing.

_So now I'm here. Alone on this roof top. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Leo. How would life be if he wasn't here? How would we cope? How would__Icope?_

_This got me thinking. What if that had been him? What if he had gotten seriously hurt again, like when he was ambushed? I don't think I could handle it a second time._

_There would be chaos; Raph would be forever running off, he would probably end up dead first. Donnie and I would let our training slip to the extent that we would barely be able to call ourselves ninja. Master Splinter would insist on training, but let's face it, he's getting old and he is resting more and leaving it up to us to train. But besides that-_

_We would be missing a leader, a protector, a safeguard. But most importantly we would be missing a brother._

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice my brother's presence until he spoke._

_"What are you doing out here?"_

_I looked up, startled, but relaxed when I saw that it was Leo._

One problem...unfortunately I can't lie to Leo.

_"Um, nothing, just out enjoying the view you know."_

_He looked at me skeptically. "Yeah…right…Mikey, this is New York. There is no 'view'."_

_I sighed. "Hey! At least I was a more original excuse this time." I joked lightly._

_Leonardo smiled at this, but turned serious almost at once. He sat down and faced me, fixing me with one of those stares that seemed to go right through me… but not really in a bad way if you know what I mean._

_"Come on…what's up?"_

_"I was just thinking…" I answered reluctantly. Knowing that once I said something, he wouldn't let it go._

_"About?"_Stupid, inquisitive, over protective big brothers.

_"About you…what would happen if you left and then what would happen because Don and Raph cant deal on there own and I know I can…." It all came out in a rush, my fears on him leaving… everything._

_Leo put up a hand to silence me._

_"Wait, wait, wait." Leo shook his head slightly._

_His eyes were wide and he looked really shocked and confused._

_"Mikey, I would never leave. You know that." He reassured, still looking shocked._

_"I know, but what if, what if-" I had this lump in my throat and I suddenly fount that I couldn't continue talking. I wrapped my arms around my older brother and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture gently._

_"Hey," he managed to free his arms, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "It's okay. I'm here Mikey."_

_I suddenly felt very much like a little kid who had just woken up from a nightmare. I don't know what was causing me to act like this. I just had this feeling that I couldn't let him go. That if I did, it would be the last time. And besides, Leo was really,__really__warm._

_I looked up and met Leo's gaze. "We need you Leo. Without you, we would fall apart…we wouldn't be able to cope. You're like, it's, you're my big brother Leo, I, when you saved me today, I-I realized how much you mean to me, and h-how I would have felt if that-that was you…how I felt when the foot ambushed you, I-I thought I was gonna loose you Leo, This fight, it-it brought back memories…" I buried my head in his plastron._

_I think that Leo must have understood because he tightened his grip on me. "If you ever left or-or, if you-"_

_Leonardo understood now. No words were necessary anymore._

_He tilted my head to look at him, "its okay, Mikey. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I never will. "_

_"Promise Leo?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Good." I snuggled closer into my brother_

_"Bro?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You sure? Because if you ever did, we wouldn't be able to take it, bro. If it ever happened we'd fall apart. We need you, Leo.__I__need you." The last bit was a quiet, whispered statement._

_"It's going to be okay, I promise"_

_I don't know how long we stayed there on that roof top but it was a shell of a long time. I just lay there in Leo's arms, drawing comfort and strength._

_Because everything would always be alright. I'd really believed that._

Mikey grimaced. He knew better now.

Before he had a moment to return to his thoughts, he could hear a phone ringing in the lair.

A few moments later he heard a sniff and Donnie answering the phone, 'Hello?"

He had to hand it to his brother, he could keep his composure. It was obvious he'd been crying only seconds ago, but when he answered the phone it was like nothing had ever happened.

The call lasted only a second and Mikey walked into the room in time to hear Don's shout of, "Wait!"

Donatello was staring at the phone with the oddest expression on his face. But the only thing Mikey could remember clearly was that Don was pale. So very, very pale. And that he never wanted to see his brother like that again

'Donnie, what is it?"

Don shook his head.

Frustrated, Mikey grabbed him by the shoulders, "Don, who was that?"

Don looked up at him, eyes wide and blank and unfocused, "Leo's dead."

***0***

The blackness was dark… oppressing… all consuming. Leonardo stared dully at the ground. The collar chafed his neck, his hands were tied painfully tight and his body was worn, he was too tired to move. It was freezing; his muscles throbbed and ached continuously.

He'd learned to live with it… the constant pain… ever since he'd come to this place. He'd thought he had experienced pain before...but it was nothing, nothing compared to this. This hell.

"Hey Kappa!"

The man was shouting. leo winced. "We're moving. Ya give any trouble…" The man let the threat hang in the air before he turned and left. Leo heard the door slam.

He could take this.

They didn't have his family. So he could take anything- he had to.

He just wished that it didn't have to hurt so much.

***0***

Silence.

That's all that I hear. I'm completely alone. They're all gone. Everyone.

What did I ever do to deserve this? How could they leave me….abandon me…leave me alone in this world…..no one to turn to…

_Silence._

I never knew that I would ever find it so disturbing. I used to love it, it was rare…that's what happens when grow up with three brothers but now…

…The silence is all that I hear and I'm ...completely alone.

***0***

Leonardo stared blankly at the ground. His eyes were glassy and unfocused the darkened room. He sniffed, inhaling the rich scent of Cuban cigars. He swallowed thickly, trying to avoid the sudden, violent urge to cough. _Or throw up_, he thought wryly, that would work too. But it would probably result in him getting a beating. Repressing a shudder, Leonardo leaned back against the wall, his arms tethered tightly above his head. He could feel the nylon ropes biting into his writs and pushing against his aching joints. He groaned softly to himself, sniffing again. This place smelt _filthy_.

He tilted his head, burring his beak in the crook of his arm. He smelt sweat, dank and stale. But it was better than the smoke.

"Kappa…."

He could hear their rowdy laughter, but he didn't lift his head.

He could almost hear his father's voice, _Leonardo lift your head, do not bow to these cowards._

But he could not. His bruises throbbed and he buried his face further into his arm. He wasn't doing anything. He was submitting. He was acting like the_animal_ he was. _Please, just let them leave me alone._ He licked his chapped lips, feeling his thick, dry throat dredge up words he hadn't said in a long, long time, "_Please…"_ A whispered, murmured plea, "_Please…. Leave me alone_."

He could hear the laughter again, it was loud and really beginning to grate on his ears. He bowed lower. _Pathetic. Pathetic and scared_. He swallowed hard. He couldn't help it. His pride, his dignity… what was left of those once so precious to him? He shuddered.

A hand touched his shoulder, biting into his taunt muscle. Leonardo but his lip, pushing down a noise of protest. The man's hand was rough and callused, feeling sandy from a days work. He leaned closer to Leonardo and whispered in his ear, his breath smelling of foul cigarettes and stale whisky. Leonardo silently retched, trembling in his restraints.

"_You ready? Kappa...?"_

Leonardo shut his eyes.

None of this was real. _Oh Kami, let non of this be real_.

***0***

"Donatello, tell me what happened." Raphael was kneeling in front of his brother, hands gripping his shoulders. Donatello was shaking, tears leaking from his eyes. But he was silent. Completely and utterly silent.

"Don… talk to me bro…" Raphael rubbed Don's shoulders, "Come one."

"It was a phone call." Mikey ventured from where he stood leaning against the couch.

At the mention of a phone call, Donatello gave a violent shudder.

"Mikey!"

"What?"

Raphael shook his head, focusing his attention back on his traumatized brother, "What happened?" He spoke clearly and firmly and was rewarded with Donatello's eyes becoming more focused, looking into his.

"They said Leo was dead."

Raphael let out a sort of strangled sound, breaking into a fit of coughing. His hands slipped from Donatello's shoulders, to grasp at his chest. It only lasted a minute and Raphael fit soon subsided. Wiping at his eyes, Raphael turned his bloodshot gaze to Donatello.

"What?"

"The man on the phone." Donatello shook his head, seeming to regain some of his focus, "He said that Leonardo was dead."

"He was lying, obviously." Mikey monotoned.

Raphael focused his gaze back to Donatello, ignoring Mikey's comments. This news, after all Donatello had gone through, must have been the breaking point. It was no wonder he had reacted so badly. He pulled his younger brother closer to him, embracing him in a hug, his own face set in determination. "We'll find him. He's not dead"

Mikey nodded, "Of course not."

Raphael frowned, "And we're gonna trace that phone call, and then we're gonna get him back, ya hear?"

***0***

_I wait for the wind to take me away Far from the solid walls and into the land of serenity._

We are invisible. Nobody sees me. I am no one. When we are gone there will be not a trace of us. For we are no one. Simply ignored as if a mere figment of the imagination, to be thrown out into the wind as soon as my usefulness is over. I am no one.

The world would not suffer for any loss of mine, without me, life would move on. Better without the shadows of the past, of present and future, shadows that I am one with. We strike hard and melt into the night. We are ninja.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**E**t e r n a l**. D**a r k

* * *

The aftermath of a battle was always the worst. Raphael was sure of this. No matter how long after a fight, it stayed with you and you had the chance to actually _think_ about it. Raph didn't like thinking about battles, about killing. When you were in the moment, something might seem right, might seem justified. An enemy may look like a ruthless killer, but then, when you step back from the scene, his blood on your hands, you may realize that he was just a frightened child, new to the fighting world, desperate for glory and now, dead. Or you may see a strong worrier, clinging to his duty and honor, struggling while you rip it from his broken hands. While you crush his wrists and leave him lifeless. Remembering. That was the time that Raphael hated the most.

There was a strong, sharp smell in his nose, almost like avanilla but not as potent.

Raphael crouched on the edge of a rooftop. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area. Don and Mikey were beside him, both looking for any signs of trouble.

"Okay," Raph whispered, turning to face his brothers, "From what I can tell, the outer perimeter isn't very secure. There are guards posted here-" He pointed to the side entrance of the opposite building, "-and here. The gates have electric fencing around then and the only entrance is here-" He indicated to a large gate on the far side.

Mikey and Don nodded in understanding.

"I think we have everything we need…" Don muttered thoughtfully, "It shouldn't take me long to disable the fence… If we can somehow get into the back of a truck coming in, we could avoid confrontation until later…"He mused.

Raph looked thoughtful, "That could work, we just need to be able to get out quickly."

A mischievous look swept over Mikey's face. "Leave that to me."

"What are you planning Mike?"

"You'll see."

"It better not be anything dangerous…" Raph warned

"Me? Dangerous?"

Don sighed and shook his head, "Just make sure we have a fast escape okay?"

"Got it."

Raph pushed himself up swiftly, melting into the shadows. Don and Mikey followed suit.

They made there way over the street to where the battle shell was parked, careful to stay in the shadows.

"Okay."Raph started as soon as they had reached the safety of the van, "Don is going to be disabling the fence just incase there's an emergency and we need a quick retreat."

Donatello nodded.

"Mikey- do you think you can alert us when you see something on the radar? We need to get a ride inside."

Mikey nodded, "No problem Raph."

Raphael frowned, trying to remember if there was anything he hadn't covered. Don checked his duffle bag anxiously, making sure that he had everything he needed.

Standing up, Raphael scanned the van before locking eyes with his youngest brother, "You gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. Bro. Just get Leo outta there." Mikey replied solemnly

Nodding Raph flipped nimbly out of the Battle shell, followed closely by Donatello who paused briefly to touch Michelangelo comfortingly on the shoulder.

Then they were gone from view, blending with the shadows and running swiftly away. Mikey sighed and turned to the controls, staring unseeing at the radar screen.

Raphael scanned the perimeter anxiously as his younger brother began work on disabling the electric fence. His shell cell in one hand and the hilt of his sais in the other. His shoulders were tensed as he readied himself for any possible attack. He was so focused that he jumped about a foot in the air when the shell cell started ringing in his hand.

"Hello?" Raph answered, swiftly regaining his composure.

"Raph, something on radar heading your way- If you're gonna do something it better be now!"

"Thanks Mikey – talk later." He snapped his cell shut and backed up till he was standing next to Don.

"How's that coming Don?"

"Almost done." Donatello answered, eyes glued to the power box.

"You might want to hurry it up…" Raph said, eyeing the road

"Why's that?"

"Truck."

At that moment the lights on the surrounding fence went out- along with the electric fences current.

"Done." The purple clad ninja stood just as the approaching headlights rounded the corner.

With ought another word, both brothers leaped in opposite directions, jumping into the cover of darkness. It wasn't long though, until both were in the back of the truck, pressed down to avoid detection. Apparently no one noticed that the lights were out- much to their relief as this also gave them extra cover.

Don ducked an incoming blow, crouched and used his Bo to knock several guards down.

He twirled his Bo again and lunged at one of Sinatra's goons. He kicked him in the stomach and hit him in the back of his head with just enough forse to knock him out.

He jumped over the scattered guards and fought his way over to Raph, only when they were practically shell-to-shell did he stop

He crouched down into a sweeping kick, using his Bo to pull himself up; he allowed the momentum to pull him into a flying kick. Knocking several more down.

***0***

Spin, crouch, leap, STRIKE – back flip away and then lunge forward, block- spin, and slice. Raphael jumped to the side when a blow was aimed at him. He kicked hard, knocking one of the guards down.

Raph saw Don edging towards him and he did the same until they were back to back.

"This is going well." He muttered while knocking down another enemy

"At least this is the only room that saw us…. There's been no alarm or we would've been swamped by now."

Raphael agreed with his brother- these guards weren't even that hard to fight… lackies.

Don knocked out the remaining few with a few expert twirls of his bo. Raph stepped over the bodies littering the hall- most had just been knocked out, nothing to brutal. They hadn't come here for revenge, they'd come to get their brother and they wouldn't leave without him no matter what.

They made there way over to the next door, leading into an empty corridor.

"Don, have you got any idea where he is?" Raph whispered

"Not really, this place is-" Don trailed off as he and Raph ducked back inside the doorway. Voices grew louder, murmurs and a few laughs breaking the silence.

Raph and Don exchanged glances as they waited for the voices to pass. There was the sound of a door being pulled open and a slight thud. Donatello was almost sure he heard someone groaning in pain but he couldn't be sure so he didn't say anything to his brother.

As the voices trailed off, Raphael risked looking out the door. Nothing. The hallway was completely empty. Sighing in relief, he beckoned to Donatello to follow him. The two made their way down the passage opening each door as they went. Most were unlocked and contained mostly supplies and medical things….weapons etc.

As Raph tried the next door in the row, he was surprised to find it locked. "Donnie come over here!" he whispered.

Donatello hurried over from across the way to see what his brother had found.

"Locked?" he questioned

As Raph nodded, he began to rummage in his bag. After a few seconds, he produced a small explosive. He placed it in the keyhole and there was an immediate snapping sound. Trying the door, Raphael found that the door opened with no protest. He made a mental note to complement his brother when they got out of this.

The room that they stepped into was stark contrast to the bright light outside and as soon as they closed the door behind them, they seemed to be plunged into complete darkness.

They blinked a few times, trying to get use to the darkness. Finally, they were able to see more clearly. Through the Darkness- Raph thought he could make out a shape in the corner….

"Don, did you bring a flash light?" He whispered, so softly that Don almost didn't catch it.

"Yeah…" he answered just as quietly. He felt around in his duffle bag as Raph tried harder to make out the shape. For all he knew it could be a box or something…. But he had to be sure. And why would anyone lock a room with a box in it…?

Flash light in hand, Raph advanced on the form slowly, Donatello at his side.

When he got close enough he flicked the torch on, shielding it with his hand so it made a soft glow that illuminated the area.

What he saw made his blood run cold.

There on the floor with his back to them, was Leonardo.

He heard Donatello gasp beside him, overcome by horror. Donnie sunk to his knees and reached for Leonardo- hands shaking. Raphael felt Numb as he knelt beside his brother, staring at his battered form.

"Leo." His voice was choked, whispered. He clenched his teeth.

He sniffed, inhaling the rich scent of Cuban cigars. This place smelt _filthy_ with sweat, dank and stale.

"Fuck…Leo."

His brother was out, hands tied awkwardly above his head. There were injuries, but there was something else. Raphael could see it in his brother's face, even in his sleep.

No.

"Don…" He swallowed hard, "We have to move."

After the longest moment, Donatello nodded.

***0***

Wasting no time, they ran down the corridors as fast as they could- desperate to get out. As the neared the exit they were swarmed by guards. Don held them off while at the same time calling Mikey.

"Mikey- exit now!"

"You got it."

A moment later there was a horrendous crash as the battle shell slammed through the fence. Raph ran with Leo towards the open doors of the van. Don followed suit.

They slammed the doors just in time.

"Mikey floor it!" Don shouted as they sped out the fence.

* * *

**~FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Okay. Aftermath fic will be done in a sequel. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
